Demon Dean AU (Wing Kink & Destiel)
by Mariska2004
Summary: This story takes place in 9x23 Summary: After a bad fight with Metatron Dean is killed but later he wakes up different. What happened to Dean? What life or death situations are they going to get into? You'll have to read to find out! Note: this is rated M for mild language and this is also my veryfirst story (;
1. Chapter 1: The waking

**Please note it takes time to write this thank you for your understanding!**

* * *

Dean had found himself walking around his room where not just 2 seconds ago he was dead in.  
He was wonder how he'd woken up...he was supposed to be dead? Then he turned around to see Crowley sitting in his desk chair.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?" Dean asked as he noticed out of nowhere that he was in some random abandoned building.  
"Yes sorry mate but we shouldn't talk there you brother may overhear us" Crowley said as he walked towards Dean.

Dean starts walking towards Crowley now more puzzled than before.  
"I still don't understand how I'm alive...you better start talking before I end you" Dean said as he moved towards Crowley with an angel blade i his hand.  
"WHOA easy there Squirrel, this conversation doesn't need violence" Crowley said pointing at the blade. "Well you better fucking tell me now 'cause right now I really want to kill you" Dean answered angrily "Alright fine...your a Demon-" Crowley said before Dean flung him at a wall. "HOW IN THE HELL!?" Dean said as his eyes flashed black for a brief moment before turning back to their normal green.  
"Well if you let me down I'll explain to you!" Crowley said as he started struggling to get back on the ground. "Fine but if you plan on doing anything like zapping outta here I'll end you bitch" Dean said as he grinned Dean dropped Crowley and allowed him to speak.

"Well you see...as the story went when Cain killed Able he became a Demon which what incorrect"  
Crowley said trying to stand up straight. "But I heard a rumor that when Cain died the Mark wouldn't let go...and it turned Cain into a Knight of hell" Crowley said staring directly at Dean.  
"Wait so your telling me-" Dean paused as he noticed a strange light energy was near. "Dean...?" Castiel said coming out of hiding noticing Dean was there.  
"Dude...I didn't know your wings were so HUGE!" Dean said as he was distracted by the angels true form. "Dean what the hell? I thought you were-" Castiel paused noticing what Dean just said.  
"Well my job here is finished bye Squirrel" Crowley said as he snapped his figures and disappeared. "Damn it Crowley!" Dean said angrily as his eyes flashed black. "Wha-GET OUT OF DEAN!" Castiel said pulling an angle blade to his throat.  
"CAS ITS ME DAMN IT!" Dean said flashing his eyes back to normal. "How do I know Crowley isn't just using some demon to possess Dean for information?" Castiel said as he cocked his head to the left.  
"Firstly I don't trust Crowley at all I'd much rather see him dead, and just grab some holy water I'll let you" Dean said as he tried to calm himself down. "Or you'll just smoke out...?" Castiel said not believing what the demon has said.

"Okay" Dean saying walking into a devils trap that as in the building Crowley took him to. "Would a demon ever walk into a devils trap?" Dean says hoping he'll believe him now.  
"No but I suppose even if you are Dean...how are you a demon?" Castiel said walking up to Dean sounding a bit puzzled.  
"Well...Crowley said after I died that the Mark turned me into a demon" Dean said still trying to understand it himself.  
"Well...that explains a lot" Castiel said sounding less puzzled. "But normally demons don't have wings..." Castiel said as he stared at Deans true form.  
"Wait hold up...I have-" Dean stopped and turn to see his wings and tail. "Holy shit" Dean said as his eyes widened.  
"There is nothing Holy about that" Castiel said looking at him.

"Just a figure of speech Cas, can you zap us back home? I dunno how to" Dean said trying to stay calm. "Yes but you may want to hide your form or Sam may see it" Castiel said as he hid his true form.  
"Fuck how do I do that?" Dean said trying to figure it out. "Well if you focus on it enough it will be hidden again" Castiel said.  
"Okay well...okay that worked how did you-" Dean stopped as he realized the stupid question he was about to ask. Castiel touched Dean on the shoulder then all of a sudden they were home again.  
"DEAN!?" Sam said turning around hearing footsteps. Dean walked closer but found he couldn't because of a invisible wall was stopping him from moving.  
"What the..? CRAP!" Dean said as his eyes flashed black realizing he was trapped again. "Cas do you mind?" He said looking up.  
"What the hell who are you and what did you do with Dean!?" Sam said as he pulled out a flask of holy water. "Sam this is Dean I can assure you that I already made sure...even if hes a demon" Castiel said as he broke the devils trap

Deans wing spread as his form stopped hiding. "Crap" Dean said realizing Sam was staring at him. "What the hell...I though humans couldn't see true forms..?" Sam said looking very confused.  
"Well that is because Angels and Demons are actually forced to hide their forms" Castiel said trying to make Sam understand. "Okay but-" Before Sam could finish his sentence He and Castiel was flung at a wall.  
"SAM!?" Dean said noticing he was in a devils trap for the third time today. "Sam seems to be unconscious" Castiel said placing his figures on Sam to heal him. "Hello boys" Crowley said while throwing salt on Dean.  
"CRAP THAT SHIT HURTS!" Dean said screaming in pain. "What do you want Crowley?" Castiel said staring at him angrily.  
"I'd like to take whats rightfully mine Feathers" Crowley said knowing that Castiel doesn't like that nickname. "No you will not have him" Castiel said knowing exactly what Crowley meant.  
"Fine then I'll just take him" Crowley said flinging Castiel against the wall again.

Dean grabs out a knife and throws it at the devils trap on the ceiling then flings Crowley at the wall as his eyes flash black. "I ain't going anywhere ass hat!" Dean said as he started to make Crowley choke on his own blood.  
"Fine we'll stay in touch" Crowley said as he snapped his figures. Both he and Sam were gone. "CRAP! SAMMY?!" Dean said realizing he couldn't find Sam. "I think Crowley took him maybe we could track Sam's phone" Castiel said trying to reassure Dean. "O-" Dean stopped as be fell onto his knees screaming in pain from an odd burning sensation. "DEAN!?" Castiel said trying to pull him towards the bathroom. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Dean said still crying from the pain.  
"Dean its the Mark its hurting you I need to get you into the shower" Castiel said trying to help him into the shower. Next thing Dean knew Castiel was laying down with him on top of Cas and a cold shower pouring water on him.  
"DUDE ITS FUCKING COLD!" Dean said shivering and trying to get out of the shower. Castiel decides to teleport to dry him but he still ends up shivering and dry in his once drenched clothing.

"Fuck this I'm going to bed" Dean said stumbling into the bed. "You know demons don't sleep" Cas asked watching him struggle to walk. "I guess I have enough humanity to sleep then" Dean said trying to pull Cas into the bed with him.  
"Dean what are y-" Dean kissed Cas before he could finish his sentence. "Tomorrow we'll find Sam right?" Dean said smiling. "Yes we will" Castiel said smiling at him knowing later he should question why Dean kissed him.

* * *

"Crowley what the hell!?" Sam said struggling to break free. "Sorry but I can't have you around Dean" Crowley told him while throwing the keys to the guard. "Please hide those keys,thank you" Crowley said to the guard. "Yes sire" The guard said. "You know when my brother finds you hes going to kill you" Sam hissed at him. "Please hes no closer to finding you...he can't even enter hell without being noticed" Crowley spat at him.

_ Crap now what am I supposed to do? Maybe they are looking for me right now._

Sam was too lost in thoughts to notice the weird cart of weapons coming into the room. "Well Sam lets start shall we?" Crowley said pulling out a strange blade. "I ain't telling you shit!" Sam spat at Crowley. "I believe you will after I am done with you" Crowley said smiling at him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter x3**


	2. Chapter 2: The finding

**In the morning**

* * *

"Okay how in the hell are we supposed to find Sam?" Dean said curiously. "Well I suppose seeing as its Crowley we should check hell" Castiel said trying not to worry. "Okay...do we know how to get to hell without being noticed?" Dean said curiously. "Well no...but we could always go in guns blazing isn't that what you do?" Castiel said happily. 'Guns blazing from Bon Jovi' _How the hell does he know Bon Jovi omfg. _"How do you know about Bon Jovi?" Dean said trying not to give off too much curiosity. "Well..I am very pop culture savvy now" Castiel said trying to stay focused on the mission. "Can we please stay focused Dean?" Castiel said focusing on the plan.

"Okay I'll go get Baby" Dean said after pulling the duffel bag over his shoulder. Castiel decides to follow him into the car. "Alright you remember the plan?" Dean said trying to make sure he remembers. "Yes we find Sam and kill any demons in the way...why are you asking?" Castiel asked curiously. "Um...no reason" Dean said laughing a bit. "I don't get it" Castiel said cocking his head sideways. "Just get in" Dean said ignoring him. Dean starts the car as Castiel gets in then speeds off following the location they last went to enter hell.

**~Four hours later~**

"I'm going to stop for gas okay Cas?" Dean said turning over to Castiel. "Okay" Castiel said as he turned up the music. Dean started laughing as he saw Cas just staring at the radio. "What do you want to change the song?" Dean asked questioningly. "No I like it" Castiel said smiling at him. "Okay lets roll" Dean said hopping back into the car. "Dean how much longer do we have I am worried they may have killed him" Castiel said worryingly. "About another twenty or so minutes" Dean said looking at the GPS.

"Um...is this really the place?" Dean said staring at Cas. "The GPS says so..." Castiel answered. "Alright I g-" Before Dean could finish his sentence he was unable to move. "What the fuck so now demons are demon proofing hell!?" Dean said trying to break out of the devils trap. "You should really start watching where your going Dean" Castiel said staring at him. "Yes mom I got it" Dean said rolling his eyes. "I am not your mother Dean" Castiel said staring at him after breaking the trap.

"I know" Dean said kick open a door. _Shit how are we supposed to get past five demons? _"Crap" Dean said whispering under his breath after hiding behind a wall. "What is it Dean?" Castiel asked staring at him. "We've been spotted...so much for laying low" Dean said staring at him. "HEY YOU!" One of the demon guards said. Deans eyes flashed black and he exploded the demons."I wonder what that did" Dean said looking around. "You can kill demons like that?" Dean said looking up at Cas. "Well not that I've ever seen but I guess seeing as your a much stronger demon that you can" Castiel said walking to the doorway.

Castiel exploded the door and a lot of pieces of wood went flying. "Sammy!?" Dean said staring at the unconscious brother. Castiel walked by Sam and checked for a pulse. "He is alive I may be able to heal his wounds but we should get out of here quickly before Crowley comes" Castiel said trying to lift up Sam. "I am surprised he still hasn't noticed us" Dean said after wrapping his arm over Sam. "Actually that is strange...maybe he planned us coming?" Castiel said staring at Sam.

"Hello boys" Crowley said looking at them. "Fuck you Crowley!" Dean snapped at him. "Very welcoming" Crowley said sarcastically. "Please sit" Crowley said pulling a chair out of thin air. "I'd much rather kill you bitch!" Dean growled. Castiel teleported them into the car so they could leave. "Hows Sam now?" Dean started to notice the angel healing Sam. "Hes doing better he may regain consciousness soon" Castiel said reassuring him.

**~After arriving back at the bunker~**

"Hey Sam you up" Dean said after making sure he was alright. "Yeah how the heck did you find me?" Sam said trying to clear his throat. "Its Crowley dude he didn't even try hiding you" Dean answered. "He must've been planning something then...how did you get past all the devils traps I heard Crowley say something about that before everything blacked out" Sam said staring at him. "Cas broke them...they were a bitch I see why demons hate them" Dean answered. "Maybe for the fun of it I'll shove salt in your food" Sam said laughing. "Bitch" Dean growled at him. "Jerk" Sam said said smiling.

"Sam your awake, how are you feeling?" Castiel asked him. "Uh I'm fine...hey Cas can I talk to you alone?" Sam responded. "Um...sure? What is this about?" Castiel said completely puzzled. "Well its about Dean...Aren't we going to try and cure him?" Sam asked. "No because if we do we are technically completing the trial and I don't think you would survive completing the last trial" Castiel answered. "Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam said trying not to get mad. "He seems perfectly fine" Castiel answered.

"FUCK!" Dean said from the kitchen. "What now?" Sam said rushing towards Dean. "When the fuck did a devils trap get in the fucking kitchen!?" Dean said looking very mad. "...How many times have you already gotten trapped in one?" Sam said starting to laugh. "Now probably four times...why?" Dean said staring at him. "You suck at watching out for them" Sam said laughing. "Just let me the fuck out before I shove a knife through the ceiling and kill you" Dean replied. "I'd like to see you try" Sam said after releasing him from the trap. "Maybe later" Dean answered while walking away.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter I may be able to post another tomorrow but for now some Netflix! Ya know for more ideas (: Please ask anything you'd like I will take any suggestions for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: King of the Damned

**At bedtime**

* * *

"What the fuck Dean!?" Sam said staring at Dean and passed out Castiel in the bed.  
"Dude...why the fuck is he in the bed...? Did you tell him" Said said more clearly. "Dude shut up hes asleep" Dean said whispering. _"Dude you are so gay"_ Sam said laughing. "_Fuck you" _Dean whispered. "_Your so going to be covered in feathers" _Sam said. Sam continued laughing about that thought. "_Get out before I make you" _Dean said angrily. _"Fine night jerk"_ Sam said after taking one last glance at the sleeping angel. _"Night bitch" _Dean said sleepily.

_That was awkward as shit_. Dean thought about what just happened all night.

* * *

** In the morning**

_ What the fuck hes snuggled up with my tail._ Dean noticed after he tried to get out of bed. "Dean?" The angel said while waking up. "Yeah?" Dean said looking at him. "What time is it?" Castiel said now being more awake than before. "Ten past eight why?" Dean answered curiously. "...I slept?" Cas said looking quite puzzled. "Yeah why?" Dean answered giving him the same puzzled look. "Angels don't normally sleep" Cas said. _Shit is that bad crap maybe I should do some research. _"If thats a bad thing I could always look it up" Dean said smiling. Awhile after that Dean blacked out. When he woke up he found himself chained in a dungeon but he didn't understand what happened at all...

Until the doors opened and showed a very beat up angel and his brother covered in bandages. _What happened._ Dean had finally decided to speak but before he could his memories had started flooding back...he did this to them. He realized he went dark side. "Dean?" Cas said trying to sense any humanity coming from him. "Y-yeah?" Dean started coughing after he said that. "W-what the he-hell happened" Dean choked out the words as he spoke. "Not 100% sure but your eyes went black that was the last thing I remember before you knocked me out" Sam said with worry in his eyes. "Crap...I did this?" Dean said falling to his knees looking up at the beat up angel. "No Dean it wasn't all you" Castiel said reassuring him.

* * *

_Dean basically started having nightmares one week after the incident but they only continued to get worse until one night you could hear him screaming out any name he possibly could. It started to make Cas worry but all he could do is stop Dean from drowning himself with_ sorrow.

**Two weeks after the incident**

"SAM!?" Dean shouted in his sleep tossing and turning. "No!" Dean shouted again. "Dean?" Castiel said rushing in only to find him sleeping. Dean rolled over and slowly opened his eyes after hearing his name was called. "Yeah" Dean said looking around the room. "You shouted Sam's name are you okay?" Castiel said curiously. "I-...what? Have I been sleep talking or something" Dean was worried after he heard what Cas had said. "...Yes its been going on since two weeks ago" Castiel said noticing Dean sway off to the side a bit. "Dean are you okay?" Castiel said while approaching him. "Does nauseous count as okay?" Dean glared at him after answering him. "I guess not" Cas kinda laughed. Dean stood up straight and looked around for a moment before collapsing. "DEAN!?" Castiel yelled hoping that would do something. Then before Cas knew it he heard Sam rushing in.

_Deans form was showing and Cas is just there holding him hoping he wakes up or shows signs of waking up at least. "_Cas?" Dean sat up on his knees and spread his wings to full length before noticing Cas just staring at him with worry drowning his face. "Hello boys" Crowley said as he stormed in breaking the lights. _Personally I've always wanted to walk into a room with the lights exploding._ "What are you doing here you do know we still plan on killing you" Castiel said angrily. "Someone wanna put a leash on him?" Crowley said looking at Dean. "No I think I'd rather see someone paint the walls red" Dean replied happily. "Well...thats something I don't want to be invited to" Crowley answered. "Why the fuck do you keep coming if you know were going to kill you?" Dean asked. "I don't know because I heard you went out of control" Crowley replied. "Okay so you care?" Dean asked kinda puzzled. 'No I just don't want demons to go extinct" Crowley said grinning.

"I think the only thing thats going to go extinct is you if you don't get the fuck out of my room" Dean relied as his eyes flashed black. "Nobody is planning on fixing him?" Crowley pointed out. "Alright thats it" Dean finally snapped. "Dean?" Cas said starting to wonder whats happening. Before he could try and stop him Dean grabbed out the First Blade and stabbed Crowley brutally. Castiel could no longer watch Dean slaughter him so him pulled at him to make him stop but he started to stab Castiel then. "Dean..." Castiel said weakly. Dean blinked for a few moments after realizing what he did. "C-cas?!" Dean fell to his knees and held the angel very close to him hoping he'd be okay. Cas died in his arms after minutes of of rough breathing. For miles you could hear him cry.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked that chapter it has taken me a little over 5 hours to finish it. PM me anytime for your ideas for the next chapter or for a new book! Bye my lovelies see you next chapter x3  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The change

**Incoming for some depressed/out of control Dean**

* * *

Dean tried to heal Cass or something because he was desperate. "Cas please" Dean cried out as the angel slowly fell to the ground, and moments later died by him. "Cass!" Dean screamed out as he continued to cry. Sam walked to where the attack happened and saw Dean there. "D-dean?" Sam asked. "Go away Sam" Dean roared. "Not until you tell me what happened" Sam answered back raising his voice. Dean looked up at him with his black eyes. "I did this" Dean looked like he had given up. "You- what!?" Sams eyes widened. "I killed Cas" Dean said looking back down at the dead angel. Before he could say anything else Dean had started walking away.  
"DEAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Sam shouted. Dean turned around and smiled although his smile was quite broken. Sam could practically read the expression on his face saying that he was going to kill himself. "Dean don-" Sam stopped talking because he saw Dean disappear...knowing now that its too late. "DEAN DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" Sam choked out as if it would be the last thing Dean may hear from where ever he is. _"I'm sorry Sam" _Dean whispered in the empty building. Sam found the building because of the demon signs he found near the building. Before he entered he heard some sort of stabbing sign like a knife entering something.

Sam realized Dean stabbing himself was the noise he heard and he ran towards him. There he was on his knees as he tore the Blade out of himself. He was perfectly fine for the Blade had no effect on his for some odd reason. He started to cry knowing he failed to do this one 'right' thing. "Dean?" Sam said approaching him. "Get away from me" Dean said angrily before Sam knew it he was flung at a wall and beaten till he was unconscious. He woke to see Cas hold him _like in Soul Survivor_ _(10x3)._ Castiels eyes flashed blue as he tried to weaken Dean. After that Dean fell to the floor. Dean slowly hid himself with his form not knowing really what the fuck just happened. "Sam are you alright?" The angel said slowly sitting down by him to make sure. "Not really...h-how are you alive?" Sam said. "God maybe?" Castiel answered.

* * *

Dean woke up chained again but this time fully aware of what happened. He decided staying in chains forever would be a great idea. "Dean?" Castiel said. Dean slowly looked up completely ignoring him. "_I told you not to come in there is something wrong with him"_ Sam whispered. "I have ears y'know" Dean said looking directly at him with his black eyes. "mhm...I've noticed" Sam grinned. "...Fuck you" Dean answered._ Some bomb like thing goes off in the kitchen._ "For fucks sake I told him no cooking damn it" Sam groaned. "Tell me if you find something on the ceiling again" Dean laughed. "Y'know fuck you too Jerk" Sam said staring at the demon in cuffs. He walked away and smiled as he heard Dean say Bitch. "Dude...how the fuck" Sam was bewildered by the mess. "I dunno a bomb went off and I rushed into here to find this..." Castiel answered. "OH SHIT...DEAN!" Sam said realizing its a trap set up by someone so they could take Dean. "Oh there rushing to save you" The demon laughed. "Heh I wouldn't remove the cuffs if I were you" Dean laughed after the demon already did so. "Why?" The demon asked. "Because your fucking stupid" Dean laughed even more. "Bye-bye" Dean said as he flung the demon at the wall. "Holy-" Dean noticed something wrong in the bunker that was really bad. "Welp...fuck this" Dean staring at the now glowing room.

"Um Dean...what are you doing?" Sam said as he approached him. "T-thats not-" Dean paused and stepped backwards as the light became brighter. "I suggest we run away from this 'stuff' I dunno what it is" Dean said. "I think its about to explode or something" Castiel said walking closer to it. Castiels eyes widen as be finds out what it may be. "Its like a mixture of Angelic and Demonic power" Castiel said stepping away from it. "Okay so bailing is a good idea?" Dean said shakily. "No time" Castiel answered. _It explodes._

* * *

**When they wake up**

"Ow fuck" Dean groaned. "What the um I-" Dean was unable to finish his sentence. "Dean?" Castiel groaned. "Mhm my everything hurts" Dean answered. "I don't- holy crap guys" Sam's eyes widened. "What...what nowww?" Dean seemed annoyed. "Um...I don't have a mirror to show ya" Sam answered laughing. Dean's eyes turned black and he flung Sam. "F-forgot you co-could do th-" Sam struggled to speak form how hard he hit the wall. "Where the fuck is a mirror anyways?" Dean asked. "Um...Dean" Castiel looked at him. "What?" Dean asked. "N-never mind" Castiel answered. "Okay seriously what!?" Dean started getting mad. "It- um...I don't know how to say it. Just look in a mirror" Castiel answered. "Fine" Dean walked out to the nearest mirror he could find. "What- holy shit!" Dean said. "Okay...WHAT THE FUCK" Dean turned around still unable to process what he saw.

Dean walked back to where Sam and Castiel was. "Okay thats fucked up" Dean said to them. "Well...I dunno what that has to do with your form looking like that" Castiel answered. "yeah sure...'form' whatever the fuck it is" Dean looked away. "It's a half angel half demon form from the looks of it" Castiel answered. "Don't understand how thats possible" Dean laughed a bit."Well..I am sensing angelic grace from you" Castiel answered. "The fuck?" Dean looked at Castiel as he said that. Dean kinda stumbled a bit trying to walk out of the room to his room. "Dean?" Castiel asked. "Mhm" Dean responded. "Are you okay?" Dean gave Castiel the are you serious face. "No" Dean stumbled to his room and passed out.

* * *

**So sorry that this chapter took so long! I lost interest and I ran out of ideas...until today xP Hopefully you guys start giving me ideas soo =-= I luv you guysss x3**


	5. Chapter 5: The Anti-Christ

"Dean?" Castiel asked as he got up from the bed. "Yeah" Dean said after clearing his throat. "Umm...you okay? You passed out a bit ago" Castiel asked. "...How long ago exactly" Dean look at Cas surprised at what he was hearing. "mhm...'bout a week ago" Cas said unsure of what was going on when he was sleeping. "Wh- A WEEK!?" Dean was extremely surprised about that. "Look whos speaking...the anti-christ" An angel said fro behind them. "The anti what?" Dean turned around and looked at the angel angrily. "You heard me" The angel said smiling. "But I'm not-" Dean was interrupted by the angel. "Yes you are your probably the only one of your 'kind' though" The angel said. "My 'kind' seriously?" Dean said giving his bitch face to the angel. "Wait then what am I?" Dean turned around looking straight at Castiel. "By the looks of it...half Arch-Angel half Knight of Hell" Castiel answered. "...Okay...guess I should just roast that bitch now" Dean said plainly.

Before Cas could say anything the angel started burning and screaming mercy. "DEAN!" Castiel yelled trying to get his attention before the angel dies. "DEAN STOP!" Castiel continued. Dean turned around and looked at him with black eyes. "D-dean?" Castiel began to feel worried about him. Before he knew it the Mark was burning on him and he was on his knees screaming. "Dean..?" Cas was scared asking that would only get him killed. But as he saw Dean look up he noticed he was sweaty and pale. Dean just looked back down and curled up in a ball. Cas was worried that there may be something wrong with him. "I-i don't feel so..." Dean fell before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

**~Two hours later~**

Sam came rushing in finally. "WHAT HAPPENED I WAS ONLY GONE FOR LIKE A COUPLE HOURS?" Sam said extremely confused. "Very long story...but for right now I need to get him off the floor" Castiel answered plainly. "He looks sick" Sam said hoping now that he'd answer his question. "I really don't know what happened he wen out of control and killed an angel...then he started screaming in pain" Castiel said. Sam noticed Dean start to wake up and figured he shouldn't ask any questions or say that he looked like crap even though it was an understatement. "Wha-" Dean sat up in a bed in the dungeon looking at his arm thats now cuffed. "...Here again...Great!" Dean said sarcastically. "Dean?" Cas asked him. "Why'd you cuff me this time?" Dean shot him the bitch face...again "When you passed out the room lit up. It was doing weird stuff so we cuffed you and it stopped" Cas answered. "...I wish I didn't ask" Dean said picturing a weird image. "Sadly for you, you did" Cas said with a smile. "m'gonna go use the bathroom" Dean said after making the cuff open and stumbling to the bathroom. Cas could hear him vomiting so he rushed in to see him violently vomiting out blood. "Dean?" Cas ask shocked at the scene hes seeing. "m'fine" Dean chocked out before another round of vomit came. "But thats blood" Cas said plainly. "No shit Sherlock" Dean said smiling a bit. "This is ridiculous" Sam said walking in on whatever he was listening to. "Which part? Whats in the toilet or me?" Dean said staring at him.

"Well both and you look really pale" Sam answered. "...Yeah and I feel great" Dean said sarcastically. "You look great too" Sam said laughing. "Bitch" Dean said weakly. "Jerk" Sam said. "I guess you still gonna say your fine?" Cas said giving him some sort of stare. "I am far from fine" Dean weakly answered.

* * *

**~In heaven~**

"Sir we have news on the Winchesters" An angel said to Chuck/God. "Whats wrong now?" Chuck answered in annoyance. "Well..I-it seems that there is a Nephilim b-but it is half demon half angel" The angel answered. "What do you mean?" Chuck sat up not believing a word that was said. "Well...from what I've heard its half Arch-angel half Knight of hell" The angel answered. "How did they find a Nephilim with that kind of power?" Chuck said worryingly. "They didn't find him because its...its Dean Winchester sir" The angel finally said. "WHAT!?HOW!?" Chuck spat out his coffee. "According to this file he had the Mark of Cain and was killed by Metatron later a mix of demonic and angelic grace was let out in their bunker as an 'experiment' as they put it" The angel said. "...Do you realize how bad this could be!?" Chuck said angrily. "Y-yes thats why we sent an angel to take care of it...except" The angel paused for a moment. "Except what!?" Chuck yelled. "She was burned sir" The angel said. I guess I should pay a visit the the Winchesters then" Chuck said setting his cup down.

"What the" Dean turned around to see Chuck. "Chuck?" Sam said not believing himself. "Your not Chuck..." Cas said seeing the power radiating off of him. Cas's eyes widened as he found out who he was. "Y-your God" Cas said shockingly. "...Yes" Chuck answered. "And he must be what the angels continue calling the Anti-Christ" Chuck said staring at Dean. Dean's form came out and his eyes turned black. "Stop calling me 'Anti-Christ' you dick" Dean said angrily. "Normally people treat me with respect" Chuck grinned. The Chuck was flung against a wall. "I don't care" Dean said pulling out the First Blade. "D-" Sam was cut off from air before he could finish. Cas hit the wall and fell unconscious. Then Dean started swaying a bit feeling weaker. "Dean!?" Sam gasped out. Dean collapsed and then Sam and Chuck slid from where they were being held. "Oh crap" Sam mumbled.

"Does he normally do that?" Chuck asked. "...Yeah theres something really wrong with him" Sam answered. Cas slowly got up and stumbled towards a chair. "H-he um...hes weak for some reason" Cas mumbled. "How long has he been doing that for?" Chuck asked. "Since he woke up a demon I guess" Cas answered. "Maybe I could fix him" Chuck said. Chuck placed a had on him and Dean woke up trying to shake him off. As Chuck began to heal him Dean grew claws and started screaming. "Dean stop" Chuck said trying to put his arm on Dean's chest make him stop moving. "Get off me" Dean cried. 'Dean I'm just trying to help you" Chuck said calmly. Dean forcefully shoved Chuck off him and flung him against the wall. Cas tried to get to him so he could weaken him before he does something he'd regret. Dean felt himself hit a wall and started falling unconscious.

**HEYY GUYS ITS BEEN A FEW MONTHS! Personally I think I waiting to long to post this chapter. Buuuut...anyways please review and give me some inspiration or somethin' looking forwards to another chapter with something more to your liking C: Hopefully you guys like this because I think it was awesome! Please tell me if something was misspelled anywher and have a great day!**_I'm gonna go watch some tv now ;-;_


End file.
